


The Itch (Septiplier AU)

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad Decisions, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Declarations Of Love, Dom Mark, Dom/sub, Edited, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, No Safeword, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Recovery, Safeword Fail, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sub Jack, Subspace, none of the past tags take place with Septiplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominant!Mark x Submissive!Jack BDSM AU<br/>"Mark's always so gentle and he never gets angry or overbearing. Jack loves being a good boy cause when he is, he's showered with praise. It's all so new to him and he's so scared of messing it all up."<br/>- Completed -<br/>Highest Achievement: #836 in Fanfiction on Wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please Read :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not repost any of my works on any other sites (including this one)! I will hunt you down x(
> 
> This book can also be found on Wattpad, Ao3, and Quotev! Links can be found on my profile!
> 
> ~Hatter

Hello little tea cups!

This book is completely fictional!  

This book contains Explicit Content, BDSM, Dom!Mark, Sub!Jack, bad BDSM etiquette (not with Septiplier), mature language, smut, etc.

The warning 'bad BDSM etiquette' refers to Jack pushing his limits and _not_ using his safeword, this takes place with other doms but does  _not_ take place with Mark.

This book _does_ have smut in it but the main focus of this book is on the non sexual relations between doms and subs (BDSM is _not_ all about sex).

If you want to send fan arts, edits, aesthetics, etc. based on this book then feel free to do so! Complete credit will be given to you if the work is used! Thank you!

Cover by [kittyiplier925](https://www.wattpad.com/user/kittyiplier925) <3

Edited by [imperfectxangel](https://www.wattpad.com/user/imperfectxangel) <3

This book can also be found on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/82491698-the-itch-septiplier-au), [Quotev](https://www.quotev.com/story/8467954/The-Itch-Septiplier-AU), and [DeviantArt](http://therealzombiehatter.deviantart.com/gallery/61249040/The-Itch)!

This book can also be found on my Wattpad account [ZombieHatter](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ZombieHatter)

If you have any questions then feel free to ask them :3

That's it for now! I hope that you enjoy the rest of the book <333333333

~[Hatter](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ZombieHatter)

Copyright: All Rights Reserved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not repost any of my works on any other sites (including this one)! I will hunt you down x(
> 
> This book can also be found on Wattpad, Ao3, and Quotev! Links can be found on my profile!
> 
> ~Hatter


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Louder, harder, better as good as it ever gets. Louder, deeper, better as good as it ever gets. Louder, harder, better as good as it ever gets." Louder Harder Better by Galantis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this story on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/82491698-the-itch-septiplier-au  
> This work was edited by the wonderful https://www.wattpad.com/user/imperfectxangel

The leather hits Jack's skin mercilessly. Jack struggles to stifle a moan. _Sir_ had ordered him to stay quiet. Each strike of the crop on his ass and legs hit him like fire, sending a mix of pain and pleasure.

He found out a long time ago that he liked riding crops, their blows can be surprisingly brutal despite their size. Skin comfortably red, stinging. His body was stinging with the fire in his skin brought up by each strike of the leather. He likes the small, sharp bites of it against his skin. It's intense and oh so very good.

 _Sir_ finishes his strikes. 20 strikes. Jack's been counting like a good boy. _Sir_ hums pleasantly, dragging the leather loop of the crop against Jack's skin, making him shudder. He runs it down, down, down, dragging it across Jack's balls teasingly. Jack bites his lip, trying not to make a sound.

"Such a good little slut." _Sir_ whispers "Perhaps I'll reward you. Would you like to cum?"

"Please, Sir." Jack whimpers out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello little tea cups :3
> 
> I'm really excited for this book and I hope that you are too! This was just the prologue, the chapters after this will be much longer ;)
> 
> If you are looking for a dark, kinky, BDSM story then you are at the wrong place! This is probably the 'darkest' chapter in this book and you'll see why as you read on. 
> 
> So who do you think Sir was? You'll probably be surprised by the answer ;)
> 
> Credit for the super sexy title 'The Itch' goes to JulietWritesStuff https://www.wattpad.com/user/JulietWritesStuff xD
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> ~Hatter


	3. The Drug In Me Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've lost myself. You tried to reach me but you just can't help me. So long, goodbye. You tried to save me, it won't work this time." The Drug In Me Is You by Falling In Reverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this story on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/82491698-the-itch-septiplier-au  
> This work was edited by the wonderful https://www.wattpad.com/user/imperfectxangel

God, _everything_ hurts. _Sir_ had asked Jack before he left if he was okay. Jack didn't want his _pity_ , so he politely told him that he was fine and made his way home. In the moment, his knees were weak and his body was thrumming with a deep-seated ache that was hot and so so good.

Now he was awake, and that ache no longer felt sweet. It was more like he was burning from the inside out and he probably didn't look any better.

He had to call Signe.

She rushed over to his apartment in record time, and was pissed when she saw him.

"Jesus Christ, Jack! Who did this to you!?"

Her hands were gentle on his sore skin, but her voice burns with rage. Her fingers shook and her heart pounded hard in her chest. Jack frowned deeply, he didn't mean for this to happen.

"It's fine, Signe." He grunted "I asked for this, trust me."

Signe's hands stopped in their tracks, and she stepped away, shaking her head. Jack could feel the anger radiating off of her, and he tried with all his might not to wince.

'This was a mistake' Jack thought. She shouldn't have to see this, why did he think calling her would be a good idea? God, he couldn't think straight!

"You....you asked for this? You just let someone beat you raw? How could you do that, Jack!?"

"It's what I want....what I deserve." He said.

She seethed and Jack swallowed. This was a horrible mistake.

"Did you use your safe word? Jack, I swear to God if your dom ignored you-" She stopped herself, her voice going quiet. Signe had heard stories about horrible doms who ignored their sub when they use their safe word and what had become of those subs. That wasn't something she wanted happening to Jack.

"Oh god no, Signe! He didn't ignore the safe word because I didn't say it! There was one but I chose not to use it."

"Did you _need_ to use it, Jack?"

 _Yes_. The honest answer was yes. When there was blood, when he was numb, when his body ached, he needed to use it, but he didn't. He didn't want to look weak in front of _Sir_ , who was being so perfect, doing all the things Jack said he wanted. He didn't want to waste the opportunity, so he kept going.

It was what he needed.

It was what he _deserved_.

"No, of course not." He pushed out.

"You can't lie for shit, you know that? Do you have some kind of death wish?!"

She paused and sighed deeply. Jack knew she was tired of him by now.

"Jack." She spoke, her voice soft "You...you can't do this to yourself. It's not right, it's not healthy. Do you understand how badly you could get hurt? Do you know what kinds of things that could happen to you if this kind of thing goes wrong?" She sighed again "You're not stupid, Jack. Please...you can't do this again."

"I need it." He sighed "It helps, honestly. It's good for me, Signe. It keeps me in balance."

She shook her head again, "Not like _this_. If done the right way, I can see that. But this? This is straight up abuse! This is _not_ good for you."

Signe lectured Jack for a solid hour and a half, then stayed with him to watch over him. She made sure she hasn't missed any bruises, cuts, or sore spots before heading out the door to go to bed. Jack stayed in his own bed, lying naked on his stomach. Between the pain and the guilt, he felt like he was pinned on his bed.

Soon after, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello little tea cups :3
> 
> I promise that this story does have a plot xD
> 
> Though it isn't explicitly written, this is why the book has a 'bad BDSM etiquette' warning. Jack didn't safeword when he needed to and he didn't properly take care of himself afterwards and he didn't let his dom take care of him either (aftercare).
> 
> Signe is Wiishu's real name (if you didn't know that already) and I just had to add her to this story! She isn't a main character or anything so this is the biggest appearance that she will make in this story :3
> 
> I also wanted to say.....I HAVE A YOUTUBE CHANNEL!!! I posted my first video the other day and I'm really nervous but also really excited! My YouTube name is TheRealZombieHatter and a link can be found on my profile :3
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~Hatter


	4. Lost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, the truth is that I'm sorry. Though I told you not to worry. I'm just some dumb kid trying to kid myself that I got my shit together." Lost Boy by Troye Sivan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this story on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/82491698-the-itch-septiplier-au

Signe tells Mark. Of course she tells Mark.

Jack wakes up from his nap to Mark letting himself into the apartment, and Jack curses himself for ever giving the man a key. Jack winces, because Mark's horrified gasp is terrible to listen to. It's too raw, and Jack feels a little sick at the sound.

"Jack." Mark says in a small, trembling voice, and this is so much worse than being lectured by a priest. "Jack, you..." He stutters a moment, pushing out a rough sigh. "W-why? I mean, Wiishu s-said it was bad, but..."

Mark is on the verge of tears. Fuuck, no this cannot be happening, this cannot happen. He reaches out, frowning deeply.

"Mark..." He doesn't really know what to say, so he trails off instead.

Mark takes some deep breaths, rakes his hands through his hair. Paces Jack's bedroom for a solid five minutes. And then he stops, obviously still trying very hard to control his emotions.

"You don't need to do this." he says finally, his voice quiet. "Jack, whatever this is you don't need to do it. This is...this is so bad, Sean."

Fuck. He said Sean. He called him Sean, and this is bad. Jack feels his mouth trembling, and he is not going to cry.

"I-I know." he manages to stutter out. "I'm sorry, Mark. I don't...I d-don't want to upset you. Please don't cry."

Mark walks over to the bed and kneels on the floor so that their faces are level. He takes Jack's face in his hands, so gentle. His hands are warm and soft, and Jack leans into the touch a little.

Mark strokes Jack's cheekbones with his thumbs. And then he kisses his forehead, and it's so tender that Jack nearly bursts into tears.

"Please don't do this again, Sean." he says softly. "Please. I don't wanna see this again. I-I don't ever want to see you hurt."

He takes a deep breath, shuddering a little. Jack hates this. He hates it more than anything else, and he promised to himself that he wouldn't make Mark feel this way again.

He takes a deep, deep breath.

"Okay." he says softly. "O-okay. I'll stop."

"Do you mean that?"

"I mean it." he says. "I promise, Mark."

"Good." he says, and Jack can tell he's relieved. Some of the tension bleeds out of him, and he sighs. "I'm gonna stay here for a while, if that's okay. I just...I don't want to leave you right now."

"Don't worry about it." he says. "You know that you don't have to care of me right but if you want you can stay as long as you'd like.....I'd actually really appreciate the company."

"Actually, it's kind of my job to look after you." Mark says. "Since you seem to be quite terrible at doing it yourself."

Jack laughs, it's weak but it still seems to soothe Mark a little. He closes his eyes, and Mark resumes stroking his cheekbones. He hums softly, and it warms up Jack's insides.

He knows keeping his promise is going to be hard. The itch is so hard to ignore, once it starts up. He knows it's going to be difficult, but he's willing to try.

He'd do anything for Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello little tea cups :3
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! I don't have a set schedule for updating but I'm hoping to update at least once a week from now on!
> 
> I have started a COLLABORATION COMPETITION! For this competition, participants must write a one shot (2 maximum) that is at least 500 words and the #1 winner prize is to do a collaboration with me!!! More information can be found in my book Contests (book can only be found on Wattpad) :3
> 
> Thank you for reading :3
> 
> ~Hatter


	5. Twin-Sized Mattress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Make sure you kiss your knuckles before you punch me in the face. There are lessons to be learned, consequences for all the stupid things I say." Twin Size Mattress by The Front Bottoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this story on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/82491698-the-itch-septiplier-au

The itch takes its time in coming back. For the first couple of weeks after the bad scene, Jack doesn't want it. He spends the first few days especially exhausted and upset, and in his apartment. Mark tells the subscribers that he was sick, and Mark goes to his house to record during the day then comes back to Jack's at night to watch over him and make sure he's not straining himself. So far, he's been very good at not even thinking about it too much. 

Mark is kind and encouraging to him. He gives Jack warm smiles, gentle reassurances, and it makes some of this much more bearable. He's glad, so glad, that he has Mark in his life. It helps him stay focused. Mark's good about keeping him distracted, with work and other things, so that he doesn't really have as much free time to want another scene. He's good like that, and Jack is constantly thankful.

He's curious, naturally. He and Wiishu both had their questions for Jack, in the aftermath, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to answer them, so he didn't. This was one secret he'd intended to keep from them, but since it was in the open... well, there wasn't much else to be done.

"Jack, why do you do this? I'm not judging or anything! I'm just curious. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Mark says one evening on his couch.

They're in Mark's house. It's Saturday night, cool and rainy, and they're in comfortable clothes, remnants of their dinner and finished beers on the table. A commercial for some store sale plays in the background and Jack takes a deep breath.

"It helps." he says quietly.

"What does? Getting hurt?"

He shakes his head. "That's a small part of it, but that's not the main reason. I...I like it when someone else is in control." He pauses for a moment, licks his lips. Wishes he hadn't put his beer bottle on the coffee table so he could pick at the label and keep his hands busy. "That's what helps. Some-someone else being in charge for once. Someone else handling me, making the decisions. It uh...it helps me relax."

"So why the pain, then? And I'm not talking about, like, spankings or punishments, I'm talking about the beatings. And you said you asked for it. Why?"

Jack takes another deep breath. The million dollar question. He's been avoiding this one.

"Because I..." He can't make the words come out.

But of course Mark knows. He's good like that.

"Don't tell me you think you deserve it." he says. "Jack...Jesus. You asked this guy to kick your ass because you thought you deserved it. Did you ever think that maybe....you don't need to do it that way? Because if it's control you want, there are ways to do it without hurting you. You know that, right? You don't have to make someone hurt you in order to take care of you. In fact, that's the opposite of what you're going for."

Jack, who already has his feet tucked underneath himself, manages to curl up a little tighter and make himself even smaller on Mark's couch. He frowns, resolutely not turning his face in Mark's direction. He knows he's upset, that he's confused. That he cares. He always cares.

"I could take care of you, Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello little tea cups :3
> 
> Please check out all of my social media accounts, I have a tumblr, deviantart, quotev, etc. and there are links to each of them on my profile :3 
> 
> The cover competition for this book are due soon! All entries must be in by 9/30/16! Check out my book Contests for more information on this contests and future contests :3
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> ~Hatter


	6. I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wasn't trying to fall in love but, boy, you pushed me. So all that I'm asking is that you handle me with caution, 'cause I don't give myself often." I'm Yours by Alessia Cara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this story on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/82491698-the-itch-septiplier-au

The words are soft, and achingly gentle. Mark's heart is steady, resolute, as he says this. He's serious. Jack raises his eyebrows, looks at Mark. Mark shifts, leans in toward him, and puts a warm, gentle hand on Jack's arm.

"You don't need people to hurt you, Jack" he says. "That's literally the last thing you need. You know what you do need? Someone who's gonna give you what you need, and be good about it. I...I could do that for you, Jack. I...want to."

Jack's breath catches in his throat. He loosens up a little bit, uncurling.

"You...you don't have to do that, Mark. I couldn't ask that of you. That's-that's too much to ask of you."

"Not if I wanna do it." he says simply.

He's in Jack's space, then, and his hands are on his face. They're warm, and gentle, and familiar, though not in this place. Jack's heart is kicking it into high gear, and he swallows.

"Jack...You mean the world to me." Mark says. "You are, without a doubt, the most important person in my life. I hate seeing you get hurt. They can't take care of you, Jack. These people you hand yourself over to? They don't know you, and they definitely don't know you like I do."

"I wanna take care of you, Jack. I do. I wanna take care of you, and give you everything you need and more, because, fuck...I love you, okay? I have, from probably the moment I first saw you. And I don't want this for you. Let me be there for you, Jack. I want to do that for you. I'm offering this because I want it. Because I want you. I want to take care of you, because you deserve it, and because I love you."

"You....you love me?"

Jack's breathless. He feels like someone just landed a solid punch to his gut, and he can't breathe quite right just yet. It's on the edge of both panic and euphoria, and he's not sure how to deal with it.

"Yes." Mark says gently. "And this is probably the shittiest way to confess it, but what the hell?" He pauses for a moment. "I take a lot of care of you anyway, Jack. Might as well do it all, right? Besides, no one does this job better than me. Except Wiishu, maybe, but you get the point."

"Mark..." He shakes his head, and ducks, because here come the tears.

"Jack, don't cry." Mark says gently. "Oh come on, Jack. Come here. Bring it in."

He pulls Jack into his arms, and then into his lap. Jack clings to Mark's shirt, and cries into the material. It smells like him, and it's warm from him, and his body is shaking a little with his cries, but there's no stopping this. Mark strokes his hair and his back, murmuring softly.

"You're incredible." Jack says into his neck. "You're the most amazing person I know, Mark, and I love you, too."

Mark lets out a soft, relieved sounding laugh, and hugs Jack tightly to him.

"I'm glad that confession speech wasn't wasted then."

"It was very good." Jack assures him. "Very passionate. Sweet."

"And I meant every word of it. You're not getting rid of me that easily. You're stuck with me now."

"I can live with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello little tea cups :3
> 
> Thank you for all the love! The comments, votes, follows, etc. have all been really amazing :3
> 
> I have started two more books! Beauty And The Beast (Phan AU) and The Little Merman (PewdieCry)! Please check them out :3
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> ~Hatter


	7. We All Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know that you need me, I'll be there this evening. I will bring you flowers, we can talk for hours. Anything to make your mind take a breather." We All Fall Down by Meiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this story on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/82491698-the-itch-septiplier-au

"I got you something."

Jack looks up from his computer as Mark walks into his apartment. It's a late Friday night, and Jack has been running behind on videos so he was editing like crazy. Mark had also been falling behind so he spent the whole day recording just so he could have some time with Jack. 

A plastic bag crinkles in Mark's hands as he makes his way over to where Jack's sitting. He sits in the chair next to him, and gently takes his hand off his setup.

"Okay so, I know that it's been awhile since you've done this and I don't know how long you wanna wait before you do this kind of thing again but I picked up some stuff. You know? For when you do wanna do it again."

"You want to do a scene with me?" Jack's heart is galloping in his chest at the thought.

"I told you I wanted to take care of you, Jack." Mark says. "I have to make stuff that you're eating, sleeping right, cleaning yourself up, and are overall okay. This also means, that I have to help you in this way too. I wanna take care of you and I know that this is important to you. You said it helps and that it makes you feel better. I wanna make you feel good so yeah, I wanna do a scene with you. That is, when you're ready of course."

"Mark-"

"I have rules, though!" he says. "No more repeats of that bullshit you were doing before, all that is out the window. You want pain? We can do that, but the right way. We're gonna ease into it, because I am new to this, and I don't want you to push yourself like you did in the past. I want to do this right."

"I...I don't know what to say." There's a lump in his throat, tears threatening in his eyes. "Of course. Yes. Thank you. I...This means a lot to me, Mark. Thank you so much."

Mark gently kisses him, and Jack can feel the way he's smiling. He runs an affectionate hand through Jack's hair, standing.

"Hey, I should be the one thanking you."

"Can we...Can we start tonight?" He licks his lips. 

He hasn't said anything, but the itch has started back up. It's been nearly two months since the bad scene. He's been recording again and has been back to his somewhat normal routine, but the itch is creeping in again and soon will be demanding his attention. He wants it, needs it, badly. It's been too long.

"Well, I mean...why not." he says. "Yeah, we can start tonight."

Jack beams, and Mark's heart stutters. He'll never get tired of that.

Jack finishes up with his editing and puts his things away, his body humming with anticipation. It's been so long and the craving has been driving him crazy. Mark's sitting on Jack's bed, calm and waiting for him. Jack smiles, and stands in front of Mark, eager.

"So how are we doing this?" Jack asks.

"First, we've got to establish some rules." Mark says. "First, we need a safeword and that's not up for debate."

Jack nods, licks his lips. Thinks on it a little bit.

"How about red?" he says. "It's easy and simple."

Mark chuckles. "Oh that's sooo creative Jack. But you're right, easy and simple. Red is our safeword, use it if you need to. If anything is too much or makes you uncomfortable or anything, use it. I'm serious, Jack. The same goes for me."

"Got it."

"Second, we're not doing anything crazy tonight. Like I said, we're going to ease our way into this. It's better for both of us that way. I've been doing a lot of research so I'm not entirely clueless here, but I still want to take this slow. Third, do you...do you want to call me anything specific? When you're in subspace?"

"Usually you're the one who makes that call." Jack says with a light chuckle. "The whole point is that you're the one calling the shots, you know."

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask first. I mean, there isn't anything in particular that gets me or anything so I'm okay with anything really. What do you want to call me?"

"Just Mark, if that's okay." Jack says softly. 

"Mark it is! I'm actually kind of relieved, I don't feel like much of a master or sir you know?"

"Yeah I get it ya goof."Jack laughs. 

"Okay then. I call the shots, but you have to promise me that you'll use your safeword when you need to. If we don't have trust then what do we have? I need to trust that you'll use your safeword when things get too rough. Promise?"

"I promise, Mark."

Mark smiles at that and Jack can't help but smile back.

"Okay then, let's get started then!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello little tea cups :3
> 
> I am so awkward! I'm sorry if the dialog is a bit rough, I was having a lot of trouble with it but I hope that it doesn't show too much! In any/all relationship you should have a talk like this, a talk that states what you want from the relationship. I wanted to make sure that I added one of those types of conversations in this, even if it is kind of awkward :/
> 
> If you didn't know this already, I have started a collaboration competition! Write a one shot that is at least 500 words about whatever you want! #1 winner will do a collaboration work with me! Our collab will revolve around whatever you write so if you want our collab to revolve around a certain topic, AU, genre, ship, etc. then write your entry/entries about that same topic, AU, genre, etc. due date is 10/31/16! Check out Contests (book can only be found on Wattpad) for more information! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I adore all of your guys comments and I hope that you are enjoying the story so far :3
> 
> ~Hatter


	8. Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You say things with your mouth, cobwebs and flies come out. I hear a second voice behind your tongue somehow. Luckily, I can read your mind." Lovely by Twenty One Pilots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this story on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/82491698-the-itch-septiplier-au

"Y-yeah. Lets start now." Jack says, and he already feels a little breathless.

Mark leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Jack's forehead. He hums, and Jack smiles. He runs his hands down Jack's arms, giving his wrists a soft, reassuring squeeze.

"Take off your clothes."

Jack shivers. His voice has a different tone, it's soft, but there's authority in it. It's not angry, but there's an edge of command in it. It's perfect.

Jack feels himself slipping into subspace and immediately begins to follow the order. He starts with his shirt. His socks come next, beneath his bare feet the wood floors of his apartment are cool. Pants and underwear soon follow, and then he's completely naked.

There's a thrill that comes with being so exposed to the person who's in control. The thrill of their eyes traveling his body, the way their gaze lands on the planes of his chest, the shape of his hips, the way his cock looks settled between his thighs. There's a soft intake of breath, and he knows Mark is enjoying what he sees, which makes Jack burn with a rush of pleasure. He's already blushing, but he somehow manages to keep his composure.

"Very good." Mark says softly. "On your knees, now."

Jack slides into position with ease, head down, hands clasped behind his back. Mark makes a soft noise. His heart is beating quickly and he can feel the itch settling.

Mark stands up and steps in front of Jack. He puts his hand under his chin and lifts his head. He runs his thumb over Jack's lips, and he wants so badly to lick it and suck it into his mouth but he instead sits quietly because he hasn't been given permission to do otherwise.

"Remember how when I first got here, I said I got you something?" He reaches for something on the bed, and steps behind Jack. "I thought of you as soon as I saw it. It's blue and made of silk so it shouldn't hurt."

Mark gently takes Jack's wrists, and his breath catches as he begins to tie them. He was right, the soft silk felt like heaven on his skin. Mark ties his hands tight enough to hold him but not enough to hurt. Jack's chest is aching with how tender Mark is being, taking such good care of him. He tests the give of the rope and asks Jack if it feels okay, Jack replies with a breathless 'yes' and Mark steps away from him.

"Oh, you look so lovely. Such a pretty boy." Mark says softly.

Jack blushes fiercely, and Mark gasps a little.

"You like that, baby? Being called pretty?" He runs a hand through Jack's hair. "Well, it's true. The blue looks wonderful on you. Same blue as your eyes too, so they really pop out. My pretty pretty boy." he coos.

Jack's face is on fire, and he pushes into Mark's hand a little.

"I could just sit here and watch you like this for hours. You let me, wouldn't you?" Mark says. "You look so pretty like this. I bet I can make you look even prettier, though. Get some more rope, and get you all trussed up and wrapped up in blue. Would you like that?"

"Yes." Jack breathes.

Mark brings his thumb back to Jack's mouth again, stroking his lips. Jack sighs, and Mark hums softly. He just strokes his mouth, the other hand still idly running through his hair. He leans down, and softly kisses Jack on the mouth. Jack gasps, and he can feel Mark smiling as he deepens the kiss, tongue swiping over Jack's bottom lip. He pulls away after a moment, and Jack is breathless.

He sits back down on the bed, and pats his thighs.

"Come on over here, Jack" he says.

Jack scoots forward until he's pressed against the side of the bed. Mark guides his head until it's resting in his lap, and he begins to run his fingers through his hair again. He's gentle with his strokes, always so gentle. Jack finds himself nuzzling Mark's thigh.

"Good boy." Mark murmurs. "That's it, Jack. My good, beautiful boy. You look so pretty right now, baby."

Jack gasps a little and feels himself blush even more. He hides his face in Mark's thigh, and Mark laughs softly while still carding his fingers through his hair.

"You're shy." he teases. "Honestly didn't expect that. I should compliment you more, if it sets you off like this. There's no need to be shy, baby. Come on, let me see your face."

Jack turns his head and looks up at Mark, face still burning.

"Oh, baby." he coos. "It's okay, baby. You look so pretty right now. No need to be embarrassed."

He leans down and kisses Jack's forehead, warm and gentle. He lands a few more kisses on his face, and Jack's brain feels like it's short-circuiting. This is much, much different from what he's normally used to. Mark's been nothing but tender and gentle since the start. Though his tone held authority when he gave orders, there wasn't anything harsh in it. This is completely different from the other scenes Jack's experienced. The itch no longer aches, but instead leaves a pleasant buzz.

"You look like you wanna say something. Go on, tell me." Mark says. 

"Y-you...you're being so nice to me. All the petting, and the talking.....that doesn't usually happen." Jack trails off.

Mark makes a soft noise. "I don't want to hurt you, Jack. I told you I was gonna take care of you, remember? You may think you need to be hurt, but I know that's not true. I want to help you in a much nicer way. It works out better for both of us like this, trust me."

Jack nods, biting his lip.

"Just trust me. I'm going to take such good care of you, Jack. Whatever those guys gave you, whatever you thought you wanted before, I'm gonna show you that you don't need that. I'll take care of you, baby and make you feel amazing. And if it doesn't work or you feel like you really need the pain then we'll find a way, a safer way." Mark says softly.

He kisses Jack's forehead again, and resumes his heavy petting. His hands are so gentle and warm, roaming all over Jack's body. He's touching just to touch, rubbing Jack's shoulders, his back, pressing soft, warm kisses to his mouth and face as he goes along.

Jack steadily becomes more relaxed until he's slumped against the bed, his face turned and buried into Mark's thigh. He breathes in his scent, and nuzzles him, smiling contentedly. It's different from how he usually does this, but never has he felt so relaxed. So comfortable. So loved.

"You're such a good boy, Jack." Mark says sweetly, petting Jack's head. "My good boy. How could anyone ever hurt you?" He kisses his head. "You're looking sleepy, I think it's time for bed for you. Come on and stand up for me, baby."

Jack slowly works his way to his feet, and Mark reaches behind him to untie his wrists. He rubs them for Jack, kissing them, and steers him back to the bed, where he finds the covers have been pulled back. Mark guides him in, and he settles down on the Jack. He holds his arms out, feeling vulnerable.

"Please stay." he says, his voice so small. He's not sure he could stand it if Mark walked away right now.

"Of course, Jack. I'm not going anywhere. I'll come and lie next to you." he says gently. 

He does just that, climbing into the bed. As soon as he's settled, he scoops Jack into his arms, holding him tightly against his chest. His hands roam across Jack's back as he peppers his face with kisses, and Jack's blushing again.

"You were so good for me.You're such a good boy, Jack. I'm so proud of you." he says between kisses.

Jack feels tears gathering in his eyes, and buries his red face in Mark's neck. Mark continues a steady stream of softly spoken praise, stroking Jack's back and hair, throwing in gentle kisses.

He falls asleep feeling overwhelmed in a distinctly wonderful way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello little tea cups :3
> 
> Don't worry guys! There will be smut in this xD
> 
> Subspace is different for everyone and this was just a little look on Jack's subspace, so the experience may be different from yours (if you've ever gone to subspace).
> 
> Thank you so so so much for reading this story, it means a lot <3 
> 
> ~Hatter


	9. Something I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I had the week that came from hell and yes I know that you could tell. But you're like the net under the ledge, when I go flying off the edge you go flying off as well." Something I Need by One Republic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this story on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/82491698-the-itch-septiplier-au

Mark's always so gentle and he never gets angry or overbearing. Jack loves being a good boy cause when he is, he's showered with praise. It's all so new to him and he's so scared of messing it all up.

He makes Jack eat breakfast one morning. When Jack starts eating, Mark plants kisses on his head and tells him he's a good boy, and Jack is floored in the best way. It's unexpected and different, but Jack absolutely finds himself not minding it as much as he thought he would.

He has his bad days of course, where it's hard for him to take the complements. There's always a voice in the back of his head, telling him this is wrong, that he's bad, he didn't earn this. He doesn't need Mark to tell him when to eat, shower, etc. Get off your knees, split the rope, tell him to leave, this was a bad idea!

Mark is much more perceptive than he gets credit for, because he knows something's wrong. Of course he does. He knows Jack better than anyone else.

He's on his knees, at Mark's feet, hands tied behind his back. Mark slows his petting until it stills, using one hand to lift Jack's chin.

"Tell me what's wrong." he says gently.

He turns his head, blushing slightly.

"Now, no hiding." Mark says. "Jack, tell me what's wrong."

"I..." He licks his lips and pauses, unsure how to say the words out loud. But Mark told him too, so he has to try. "I don't-don't deserve this." he whispers. "You're so nice to me, so gentle. You never hurt me. I don't get it. I didn't earn it."

"Oh Jack..." Mark's voice is soft, concerned. "God, you really believe that, don't you? Baby, listen to me and no interrupting. Listen up."

He nods. Mark resumes his gentle petting, hands running through Jack's hair. He settles against Mark's thigh, and sighs softly.

"I know you that think you deserve to get hurt but I promise you that you don't deserve it. You didn't do anything wrong, you're my good boy. Even if you do end up deserving a punishment I will never hurt you the way they did. You'll always be my good boy, Jack, always."

He leans forward, kisses Jack's forehead gently.

"You don't deserve it. Whatever those assholes told you, they were wrong. You deserve this, Jack. You deserve to have someone take care of you, to love you, to be there for you when you feel like shit and like the world's falling on top of you. Jack, you're so strong, beautiful, and good, you deserve this. Do you hear me? You don't deserve to be hurt, Jack. You deserve someone to be good to you, to care for you the way you should be cared for."

He cups Jack's face in his hands, looking right at him. Jack feels tears gathering in his eyes. Mark is so gentle, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs, and presses another kiss to his forehead.

"You're so good, Jack." he says gently. "You're brave, kind, and you care so much about other people. Everything about you is beautiful, Jack. Inside and out."

He finds himself feeling very overwhelmed and before he can even try to stop it, he's crying. Mark makes soft, soothing noises, and continues petting him.

"Such a good boy, Jack. It's okay to cry. You're such a good boy, you know that? You're so good to me. My good, beautiful boy. I can't tell you that enough. You look so lovely like this, I'm so happy that I'm the one that gets to see you like this. I love taking care of you."

He kisses Jack's forehead, and wipes some of his tears away.

"I'll take care of you, Jack. Whatever you need, I'll take care of you. I'm gonna make sure you're always taken care of. Always, okay? I'm not leaving you. I'm not letting anyone else get their hands on you, Jack. I'm gonna take real good care of you, give you everything you need, everything you deserve. I want to show you that, okay? I'll take care of you, baby. I promise."

Mark keeps up a stream of soft, gently spoken praise as he hauls him to his feet and onto the bed with him. He unties Jack's wrists, and pulls him into his lap before wrapping him up in a blanket. Mark is stroking his hair, kissing his cheeks and face, rocking him gently. He's warm and solid and comforting, and Jack has never felt so simultaneously raw and safe.

"I love you, Jack." he whispers into his hair. "I love you so damn much. I'm always gonna be here for you, Jack. Whenever you need me, I'm here."

Jack had no choice but to believe Mark's words, and he was okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello little tea cups :3
> 
> I got a Twitter! I know that I'm waaayyy late to the party but shud up! My username is HatterZombie and a link to it is on my profile, along with my other social media information :3
> 
> The Collaboration Competition is complete!!! All entries are due today and the winner should be announced but the end of the month! Check out my book Contests (book can only be found on Wattpad) for more information on this competition and future competitions :3
> 
> Thank you for reading :3
> 
> ~Hatter


	10. I'll Be Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll be good, I'll be good and I'll love the world like I should. Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good for all of the time that I never could." I'll Be Good by Jaymes Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this story on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/82491698-the-itch-septiplier-au

It's been a long week for Jack. He and Mark had fallen behind on videos so they had been recording and editing like crazy. He's exhausted, but he's determined to keep going. 

Mark is trying his best to keep up, trying to make sure he's getting enough sleep and eating but he's got just as much work to do and he's tried as well. This still doesn't stop him from helping Jack, of course.

"Jack."

He looks up from his computer. They're in his apartment, and he's was working on, what felt like, his millionth Happy Wheels video. It's a late Saturday afternoon, and he has been working throughout the entire day.

"Hey. When was the last time you ate, baby?"

He furrows his brow, because he honestly can't remember.

"Yeah, I thought so. I think you're done for the night."

"But-"

"You're done for the night." And there's his hard voice, the one he uses when he gives Jack orders.

Jack's spine goes rigid as he slips into his role. Heat coils in his belly at the sound of Mark's voice. He takes his fingers off the page and starts shuffling them into place, turning towards Mark, who's standing between Jack and the couch.

"Come here."

He stands and walks over. Mark gently cups his cheek, running a thumb over his cheekbone.

"You look so drained, Jack." He hears Mark's say as he shakes his head "Okay, you're down working for the day. What we're going to do now is relax. First your going to eat. Go strip and then come back and wait for me on your knees."

"Yes, Mark."

Jack goes to the bedroom and removes his clothes. He walks into the living room and Mark points him to a pillow he's put on the floor. His knees hit the pillow, and Mark makes a satisfied noise.

"Good boy."

Jack flushes at the praise, and Mark goes into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and shuffles around, popping something in the microwave. Leftovers from their Chinese the night before- dumplings and egg rolls. When it's finished, he comes back and sits on the couch, right in front of where Jack's kneeling.

"You're not tied, but I expect you to keep your hands to yourself." Mark says sternly. "I'd hate to have to punish you."

Jack's learned, in the last month and a half, that Mark gives excellent spankings. It's nothing like the punishments Jack used to receive, but they're highly effective. He almost wants to slip up, just to feel Mark's firm hands on his ass but he doesn't. He stays still and waits for Mark's next move. The spankings are nice, but Jack likes being Mark's good boy.

"Here, Jack. Open up." Mark says gently.

Jack does as he's told, and Mark is feeding him half of a dumpling. He's gentle and patient, letting Jack take his time. Jack licks Mark's fingers a little, and Mark lets him, humming softly. He pets Jack in between bites, Jack kissing his fingertips, and is obviously satisfied with the results. When all of the food is gone, he kisses Jack's forehead.

"That's much better." he says. "You never eat enough when you work, you know."

He runs his hands over Jack's shoulders and arms, humming a little. Jack leans into the touch, feeling warm and content.

"You're tense." he says softly. "But I know how to fix that. Bedroom, come on."

Jack stands and walks with Mark to the bedroom, heart thrumming in his chest. Mark has him lie down on his back, spread out. He gets the rope, and ties his wrists above his head, securing them to the headboard. He runs a hand down Jack's chest, making him shiver. His cock twitches, already interested, and Mark laughs softly.

"Someone's a little excited."

Jack blushes, biting his lip, and Mark chuckles fondly. He runs a hand over Jack's chest, down his stomach, making him shudder. His touch is gentle and soothing. After a moment, he stands and undresses. Mark hums very softly as he does this, content. Jack squirms a little on the bed, body thrumming with impatience and the low sparks of early arousal.

Mark grabs the lube from the nightstand, and gets onto the bed. It dips with his weight, familiar, and Jack whines a little in the back of his throat. Whatever Mark's going to give him, he wants it, craves it. The sharp bite of arousal is in the air.

"God, you look pretty." Mark says reverently.

He strokes his hand down Jack's chest again, making him whine, arching into the touch. Mark adds his other hand, running them across Jack's chest and sides, his hands warm and gentle. Jack squirms, soft moans escaping him as Mark's hands roam over his sensitive skin.

He leans forward and licks one of Jack's nipples, causing him to cry out, arching up into the contact. Mark sucks it, and Jack's lashes flutter, face red as he moans. Mark's hands are on his ribs, his body over Jack's, as he sucks his nipple, making him keen. He removes his mouth and blows cool air over it, drawing a cry out of Jack. He repeats the process with his other nipple until they're both tingling and hard and sensitive. He kisses down Jack's chest, his mouth soft and warm.

"So pretty, Jack." he whispers. "My beautiful baby."

"M-Mark." he moans.

"I know, baby. God, you're so gorgeous. I wonder how many times I can make you come?"

Jack's breath catches in his throat, and he swallows hard, shuddering a little.

"A-as many times as you want." he gasps. "I'll come for you so much, Mark, however much you want."

Mark kisses Jack's hip. "I know you will, sweetheart. You're so good to me." he says. "So eager to please, always willing to give me what I want. Such a good boy, Jack. Such a good, good boy. I promise I'll make you feel good. You just relax, baby, and let me take care of you."

Jack nods and moans softly as Mark moves his mouth across his hips, kissing him. It's so close to his cock, and he's desperate for him to touch it, but he forces himself to remain patient. He wants to be good right now, wants Mark to take his time and do whatever he wants. 

Mark moves even lower, to Jack's thighs, hands roaming on the soft and sensitive skin there. Jack is gasping and moaning and whimpering with every touch. Mark has said many times, just how much he loves the noises Jack makes, how it drives him wild. Luckily for both of them, Jack isn't very quiet in bed. 

He kisses up the inside of Jack's right thigh, and brushes his tongue along a certain spot, causing Jack to buck his hips and whine. He bites down and Jack moans, eyes rolling back a little. He sucks a bruise into the spot, right on his inner thigh, on the softer, more sensitive skin there. He repeats the process a few more times, and then moves to the left and does the same, covering Jack's thighs in love bites.

Jack loves this part, he loves it when Mark marks him up. There's something primal in him that loves the way Mark uses his teeth to claim him, to cover his skin and paint a picture that says "I belong to Mark". He loves the way they feel the next day, tender and heated beneath his clothes, and even though they're usually in places no one can see, he likes knowing that they're there. Likes the way every brush of his pants against his legs is a constant reminder that Mark put those bruises there, that he took the time and energy and love to say, "You're mine, and I'm going to prove it."

Some may think that it's degrading, but Jack finds his own liberation in that claim. Yes, he belongs to Mark's. He has always belonged to Mark, since the moment they first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello little tea cups :3
> 
> I'm so sorry for not updating! I really have no excuse except for the fact that I didn't feel like it :/ 
> 
> Might do a double update, tell me what you think ;) 
> 
> This story will have smut in it, but I really hope that that isn't what you're focusing on. I never wish to have my stories main focus be on smut :/
> 
> I have tumblr accounts! My main one is TheRealZombieHatter and my new one is WonderlandConfessions! Check out my profile for more social media information :3
> 
> I really hope that you're liking the story so far! Only a few more chapters left :3
> 
> ~Hatter


	11. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hid my secrets in a box. I did exactly what you said and now I'm feeling so much better, 'cause you make me forget." Run by Jasmine Thompson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this story on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/82491698-the-itch-septiplier-au

Jack's lashes flutter as he hears the cap of the lube opened, his nostrils flaring as Mark pours some onto his hand. He hears the slide of it as Mark spreads it on his fingers, and he whines a little in anticipation.

"I know, baby." Mark says. "Don't worry. I've got you."

Within moments, Mark's finger is pressing against his entrance. His fingers are slick and warm, causing Jack to gasps. He pushes into the knuckle, and Jack relaxes into it while breathing deeply.

"There you go, baby." Mark soothes. "Just like that. You always take me so well. Look at you. I've got you."

Jack shudders a little as Mark begins to finger him. It's slow and tender and he's really taking his time in stretching Jack out, making soothing noises and dropping praise as he goes. Jack squirms and moans beneath him, eyes closed and mouth parted. It's slow and sweet and so so good, and Jack can't even find it in himself to be impatient with the pace.

It seems to be moments before Mark has three fingers in and Jack is shuddering, breathless and flushed. He's moving his hips minutely, just enough to add to Mark's thrusts, his mouth parted around steady, breathy moans. Mark crooks his fingers just right to brush Jack's prostate and he keens, hips bucking a little.

"Oh please, Mark." he gasps. "Please, please fuck me. I'm ready, please. I want it so bad, please."

"Of course, baby. Anything you want, okay?"

"Yes." Jack gasps out. "Yes, Mark. Anything. Please."

Mark leans forward and presses a sweet kiss against Jack's red, parted mouth, and he can feel his smile. He goes back to work, and crooks his fingers again, rubbing right against Jack's prostate. He keens, thrashing, moving his hips to get extra friction.

"Mark, 'mgonna cum, I'm gonna cum, Mark, g-god, 'mgonna cum-"

His words are running together, slightly higher pitched, his body humming with tension as Mark increases the pace of his fingering a little, hitting his prostate over and over.

And then Mark stops, leaving Jack a little frustrated. But he honestly doesn't even care, because he's warm and alive and Mark's fingers inside him feel like he's stroking a livewire. He slowly takes his fingers out, Jack still gasping, and runs his hands soothingly over his legs.

"There you go, Jack," he says gently. "There, good boy, baby, you've done such a good job for me. Look at you, honey. That's it."

He leans forward again and kisses Jack's cheeks, his forehead, his nose. His hands are in his hair, petting him, running down his chest, his stomach. Jack slowly comes down from the high, the trembling subsiding, and blinks lazily. He turns his head hungrily for a kiss, and Mark obliges him, kissing him hot and deep.

"Are you ready, baby?" Mark asks.

"Yes." Jack says. "Yes, I want it."

Mark kisses his cheek and goes back between Jack's legs. Jack hears the lube again, and listens with a watering mouth as Mark spreads it over his cock. He whines, low in his throat, and Mark rubs soothing circles on his hip.

He positions himself, and Jack sighs as he pushes in. It's a good, slow burn as Mark pushes in further, slowly, until he bottoms out. He groans, shuddering a little, and Jack sighs, restless. Mark finally, finally starts moving, little soft, minute thrusts that are light bursts of pleasure against Jack's senses. He arches up a little and moves his hips, and Mark hums in satisfaction.

"There we go, Jack." he says. "That's it, baby."

He starts moving in earnest then, and Jack just hangs on for the ride, riding the tide of pleasure in a haze, moaning and thrusting his hips a little in time with Mark. Mark's moaning, whispering praise in Jack's ear as he thrusts, and Jack feels incredible, his body alive with pleasure.

Mark keeps the pace steady, but a little on the fast side. His breathing is a little ragged, and Jack's still flushed, panting, his back arching a little every few moments. Mark's hands are on his hips, holding him steady as he fucks him, and Jack's eyes are closed, mouth parted around the noise he's making.

"Such pretty noises you make for me, baby." he croons. "I love the way you sound, babyboy."

Jack blushes again, and Mark pats his cheek gently.

His hands move down, and he's grabbing Jack's thighs, lifting them a little. This changes the angle of his thrusts, and Jack keens as Mark brushes right against his prostate.

"Oh g-god," he croaks. "M-Mark, please..."

"You like that?" He asks, voice husky. "Tell me all about it, baby."

"I love it, Mark. Love it so much, god. Love the way you fuck me, Mark."

"That's what I like to hear, baby. Think you can cum for me? I'd love to see you cum, Jack, you look so pretty when you do."

"Yes." he breathes. "Yes, please. Mark just-"

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

Mark changes the pace again, speeding up, and Jack strains against his ropes, panting. He works his hips a little, trying to add to Mark's thrusts, but there's not much he can do from this position. He's whining, high-pitched, in his throat, and Mark is moaning.

"God, baby, you feel so good...so hot and tight, just for me. Come on, I wanna see you come all over yourself again. Come for me, Jack, I wanna see it."

"Oh god. Harder. Faster. Fuck." Jack gasps. "I wanna cum. Mark, please."

Mark obliges his request, and tears start rolling down Jack's cheeks. He's sobbing now, large, wet tears soaking into his hair and the pillow beneath him as Mark fucks him deep and fast, hitting his prostate again. He cries out, his back arching off the bed.

"Talk to me." Mark pants. "Come on, Jack, Talk to me."

"It f-feels so-so good, Mark. Fuck. It feels so good, please. Mark, 'mgonna cum soon, please don't stop. I wanna cum, please, I wanna come. 'mgonnacomegonna- Mark!"

He lets out a breathy scream, back arching up as he comes again, getting more come on his stomach, cock twitching. He's gasping, breathless, and trembling, and Mark is still pounding into him, now, grunting low in his throat.

"Fuck, Jack, Jesus Christ..."

With a few more thrusts that have Jack crying out, Mark cums, hot and sudden, inside of Jack. Jack gasps, the breath knocked out of him, as Mark thrusts through his orgasm. He slows down, and very gingerly pulls out, breathing ragged. His heart is like a jackhammer, and his skin is hot, and Jack is in the same state. The room smells like sweat and tears and come, and his head is spinning, body still humming with the remains of his orgasm.

Mark reaches up and unties Jack, tossing the rope away and rubbing his wrists, kissing them. He kisses his forehead, still a little breathless.

"I'm gonna get something to clean you up, baby." he says.

He gets up and ventures to the bathroom. Jack hears the water running, and Mark pads back in and begins wiping Jack down with a warm washcloth. He cleans him up slowly and gently, and then himself, before tossing the cloth away onto the floor. They'll worry about it in the morning.

Right now, Jack is coming out of subspace, and everything is warm and soft and pleasant. His body feels like it's liable to melt into the mattress at any second. Mark gets back into the bed, and tosses the bottle of lube onto the floor. He scoops Jack into his arms, holding him against his chest, and starts kissing his face and hair, hands roaming across his back and ass.

"You did so well, baby." he says softly. "You did such a good job for me, Jack. I'm so proud of you."

He kisses Jack's nose as Jack hums in pleasure, body warm and sated, cheeks gently flushed from the praise.

"How do you feel, baby?"

"Wonderful." Jack says, though it comes out a little slurred.

Mark pets his hair, and Jack buries his face in his neck, breathing in his scent. Mark hold him close, their legs tangled together, and reaches to pull the blankets over them.

"We'll wash the sheets tomorrow." he says with a yawn. "Just sleep for now, baby."

Jack nods into his neck, already half-asleep.

"I love you, Jack."

"Love you too..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello little tea cups :3
> 
> Holy shit the story is finally fished! Sike! We still have the epilogue left! 
> 
> I honestly kind of gave up on this chapter. I kept rewriting it and rewriting it, trying to make it perfect and just couldn't. I'm going on break here soon so I'm kind of in a hurry to complete thus book so sorry if it's a bit rushed. I hope you like it anyway :/
> 
> This book was kind of like testing the waters for me, so I wanted it to be short and simple. If you take anything away from this story I hope that it is the dynamic of a dom/sub relationship. BDSM isn't all about sex (some relationships don't even involve sex), it's about trust and understanding what you and your lover need. 
> 
> Next chapter will be published once this chapter reaches 1000000 kudos! Just kidding, I hate when authors do this! It would be nice if you could comment though! Your guys' comments are the best :3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this little story of mine <3
> 
> ~Hatter


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Louder, harder, better as good as it ever gets. Louder, deeper, better as good as it ever gets. Louder, harder, better as good as it ever gets." Louder Harder Better by Galantis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this story on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/82491698-the-itch-septiplier-au

Everything is good. The itch that had once controlled Jack's life is under control. It's always there, it always will be there, but he knows how to handle it now. He knows now that he doesn't have to be hurt, he knows that he doesn't deserve to be hurt, and when he feels the itch he knows exactly what to do. He goes to Mark. 

Mark, his best friend, his partner, his lover, his dom. Mark, the man that loves Jack with all his heart and is more than happy to take care of him when the itch becomes to much. 

It's not perfect, nothing is. But Jack and Mark don't care, they have each other and that's all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello little tea cups :3
> 
> I can't believe it's actually finished! 
> 
> I decided to keep the epilogue short and sweet because that's pretty much what this whole fic was supposed to be :p
> 
> If you liked this story then maybe you'll like my other stories as well. I have plenty of other books out that you might enjoy ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed the story :3
> 
> ~Hatter


	13. Please Read :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this story on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/82491698-the-itch-septiplier-au

Hello little tea cups :3

This book was completed fictional!

I can't believe that the story is finally completed! I will not be making a sequel!

I hope that you enjoyed the story! Sorry if you didn't! 

Thank you so much for all the votes and comments! They really mean a lot :3

If you want to send fan arts, edits, aesthetics, etc. based on this book then feel free to do so! Complete credit will be given to you if the work is used! Thank you!

Edited by

This book can also be found on my Wattpad account ZombieHatter https://www.wattpad.com/story/82491698-the-itch-septiplier-au 

If you have any questions then feel free to ask them :3

Thank you for reading <333333333

~Hatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more stories check out my Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/ZombieHatter <3


End file.
